


glitter and blood

by Katedakat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depravity Falls, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Open to Interpretation, Pain, Rated For Violence, Why Did I Write This?, based on a poem i wrote that i will put in the notes, but sota not, do not read this if you dont want gore, this is a painful fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katedakat/pseuds/Katedakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>depravity falls au creepy stuff. who gave Mabel an axe? oh wait, that was me. (bill cipher cackling here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	glitter and blood

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be really bad cuz i wrote is at like 1.00am.  
> its not a happy fic, sad, creepy, gory they are better words to describe it.  
> i poem i wrote that inspired the fic is in the end notes.

Had she always been like this, had she always wanted to do this? No, no she couldn't have, she was the nice one. The one you wished her enemies luck and was kind to monsters. She wouldn't have done this by her own accord, no she was being controlled. Was she?

She had coated herself in glitter that day, did she do it specially for this? No she wouldn't, couldn't.

Dipper had been up stairs in the room reading when he heard Mabel call for him.  
What did he say in response? He couldn't remember but he remembers what he saw after that.  
Blood, everywhere.  
Stan's insides were laying over the lounge room. He dead eyes frozen in fear and betrayal.  
"Mabel?" He remembers saying that, he was confused and scared.  
Then he saw her face, she was bright and smiling. Covered in glitter and blood, her eyes looked alive and fearless, not like Stan's.

"Look what I made," she chattered cheerfully. "Isn't it nice!"  
Then he saw the axe in her hands, the handle was bejewelled and splattered with blood.  
"Did you..." He trailed off and the smile melted from her face.  
"Don't you like it Dipper?" She sounded something, sad, disappointed, wounded?  
He didn't know what to say.

Than the smile returned to her face, cold as ice and hot as a raging fire.  
"Oh, that's okay," then she swung the axe.  
Dipper didn't know where it hit but he collapsed, and his twin turned and skipped out the door into the forest night.  
Dipper stumbled to his feet and limped after her.

Where would she have gone?  
He dropped his head down to the ground the he saw it, a trail.  
A trail of blood and glitter.  
So he followed it into the forest. The glitter in the puddles shone under the light of the moon. He realised that blood was a trail forming behind him, it lacked glitter. He kept following, he could hear her humming as she skipped.

Then the noise faded off, he kept following the path of glitter blood.  
How long did he walk? Seconds? Minutes? Hours?  
All alone, not a sound but the crunch of his feet dragging in the leaf litter. Until he heard the laughter. Her laughter, but not. Her laughter was warm, like fresh pie or chocolate pudding, this was like shards of glass.

He slowed, and tread softly as he could. He knew that he should be feeling some pain, maybe a lot, but he wasn't. His vision was getting blurry and his thoughts slurred.  
He let out a giggle, a few drops of blood fell from his mouth. Then he heard nothing, Mabel's laughter had stopped.

He could practically sense her grin, the toothy psychotic smile she wore as she proudly showed him their grunkle's twisted corpse.  
"Dipper," she sang.  
"Mabel?" He croaked, more blood falling from his mouth.  
He had stopped trying the be quiet as he walked towards where he had heard his twin's laughter.  
"Hello my dear brother," said his sister.

The axe was blunter than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I follow the trail of red and dust,  
> Your footprints like red starlit nights,  
> I leave my own trail of red,  
> There are no stars in my steps,  
> I hear you laugh not far ahead,  
> Shivers run down my spine,  
> Once so sweet now so cruel,  
> I slow now, quietly I tread,  
> I should hurt, pain should be there,  
> It's not and that burns more,  
> Giggles escape from my mouth,  
> So does more red, a drip to my trail,  
> You fall silent, I can't hear you,  
> But I can picture your smile,  
> Cold and burning, like fire and ice,  
> You sing my name,  
> I hear it like a ghost on the wind,  
> Slowly I move, louder now,  
> I choke out your name,  
> "Hello my dear brother,"  
> I hear the grin in your voice,  
> The axe wasn't very sharp.


End file.
